


Effy learns her trade

by mynameislizzie2



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameislizzie2/pseuds/mynameislizzie2
Summary: Just a smut fest. Effy had to learn somewhere to be such a temptress, didn't she? A peek into the world of the adolescent Elizabeth Stonem. Nothing off limits in her quest to learn what pleases other people...and what she can gain from that knowledge.Underage warning and both het and gay sex references and descriptions. Part of a mini series I still have on my hard drive. If anyone likes it enough to comment, I might post more debauchery. There's enough war and famine in the world... sex is so much better!





	Effy learns her trade

Effy moaned deep in her throat, her unfocussed eyes trying to take in the scene below her waist. Her short blue school skirt was rucked up above her stomach, white knickers lying discarded in the corner of the hotel room.

The visual stimulation was multiplied ten fold by the incredible sensation of being filled almost to the point of pain. Her eyes refocussed on her own spread legs, thin thighs as wide as they would go. Between them, underneath her, a pair of muscular legs twitched and jerked as the owner of them thrust upwards in measured strokes. She could just see the thick column of flesh that was penetrating her, parting her cunt to show her erect clit. It glistened on the upstrokes, collecting her slick moisture as it relentlessly pistoned back and forth into her body. She had no idea how her juvenile sex managed to stretch to accommodate it, but now that it was inside her, she would have killed to keep it there. 

Big hands moved from her hips, where they had been directing her up and down movements and claimed both her small, apple sized breasts. She groaned again. The experienced thick fingers on her rubbed, pulled and pinched her small nipples, making them achingly hard. Her mouth still held the memory and taste of his cock. Her libido surged again as she remembered how he had tutored her in the art of fellatio. Something she had masturbated about doing to a man ever since her 13th birthday when she explored herself for the first time. That first, explosive climax had coloured her whole approach to sex. Finding a magazine under Tony's bed containing numerous lurid photographs of young girls, some surely illegal, sucking, licking and swallowing copious amounts of sperm from erect phalluses had given her enough material to finger herself off every night for weeks.

Patiently, carefully, the man had tutored her. This hotel room, in an anonymous Holiday Inn on the outskirts of Bristol had been 'their' place for three weeks now. Three weeks since she'd accepted a lift from a total stranger, nothing more than curiosity about his interested stare prompting her to brave the danger of accepting his offer of a ride from the bus stop at the end of her road. Well, he wasn't a stranger now, that's for sure. 

That first time they had merely swapped knowing looks. He dropped her as requested at the end of the road her school occupied, leaning across to open her door and smiling broadly. Effy, being Effy, and having spent the last month screwing the brains out of a housewife across the street, learning what made a woman come, took a chance. She knew he was interested in her...interested in that way. A mans eyes are as easy to read as a woman's, if you possess the almost mystical ability of a Stonem. He wanted her, even though he must have known her age, or guessed it at least. Effy never made a secret of her youth. She pushed the bounds of decency with her school uniform, shortening the skirt so her (always modest plain and white) knickers flashed a welcome whenever she spun or bent over. Her white shirt was buttoned tight across her modest tits, but most days she went without a bra, knowing the bounce would attract looks from both sexes. The shirt was last years, tight then even with almost no tits. Now it cupped and boosted their appeal. She revelled in the lustful looks she got in the school corridors. And not just from fellow students.

The chance Effy took was bold. Maybe she could have been wrong, maybe he was just being kind, avuncular. But deep inside, she knew that was a pile of crap. He wanted to fuck her, even if he understood she was only 14. He wanted her in every way a man wants a girl. Mouth, cunt and arse. She knew it with every second he lingered as she let him open the door. As he began to straighten, she smiled her Mona Lisa smile and reached across his lap.

“Thanks for the lift Mr....?” she said quietly, lowering her hand onto his lap and gently squeezing. His eyes widened in surprise but he didn't push her away. Instead, as the seconds ticked, she felt his bulge starting to harden. She squeezed again and he drew a sharp breath.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he breathed, still making no attempt to remove her small hand “You're very young”

Effy smirked, remembering her neighbour Sasha’s question along the same lines. Adults were so ridiculously easy to manipulate. Did she want it?...Of course she fucking did. With every throb of his burgeoning erection she wanted it more. Fucking the woman, licking the woman and fingering the woman had been wonderful. She’d taught Effy a lot of things she used to her advantage over and over when she grew older, and when, after a week or so, they graduated to dildo's, Sasha was the perfect candidate to take her troublesome virginity. Even frequent and penetrative masturbation hadn't removed that irritating hurdle, so with care and lubrication, the older woman had taken what Effy had eagerly offered. Afterwards, the little blood she shed cleared from her thighs, Effy had shown her gratitude by tonguing Sasha to a shattering climax, another skill she had perfected on those hot lazy summer afternoons.

But this was different, a man, a big, muscular man. She knew he wouldn't be content with a hand or blow job (Effy had practised with several boys her own age in the last few weeks). Their gratitude at being allowed to caress her budding breasts giving her the time to explore the mysteries of the male organ. Disappointingly, none of them lasted longer than a minute, whether in her hand or mouth. The blissful sensation proved too much for them. But it was enough to prepare her for this...and this is what she wanted. 

“Oh yeah” she whispered, squeezing slightly harder. Jesus, he was big. She wasn't even sure it would fit inside her, but she burned to find out.

“How old are you girl?” he said, twitching as she gripped him “This could get me into so much trouble”

She smirked again

“I'm 14...but you're not superstitious about age are you? Trouble is my middle name” she said softly “But I can keep a secret...and you can fuck me as hard as you like...anywhere you like...I’d really love that”

“Jesus, you're a hot little slut aren't you?” he said, his voice trembling slightly. She hadn't answered his question, but he'd known from the uniform (his son was about the same age and at the same school) that she couldn't be more than 14. His hand shook as he covered hers. 14?....Jesus...he was going to fuck a fourteen year old schoolgirl...his cock throbbed in anticipation.

“Where and when?” he said letting her continue to caress his quivering cock “Jesus Christ girl, I've got to have you”

“A hotel” she said, releasing him, then resting her small hand on his thigh “We'll need a hotel..I'm not fucking you in the back of a car”

His mind spun, a hotel? Of course. An anonymous room, no visitors and several hours to explore this precocious Lolitas body. Perfect.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. On the back he jotted down a mobile number in writing that only wobbled slightly.

“Call the number this afternoon after you get out of school. I'll book a room in a motel out of town. Get a cab, I'll pay for it and... girl?....wear the uniform”

She grinned at his flushed face.

“Of course Mr big cock...?” she said softly “That's rather the whole point of it, isn't it...fucking a schoolgirl?”

The open door moved slightly as the wind took it and she grabbed the handle, starting to get out before leaning back briefly to kiss his cheek. She whispered quickly in his ear before moving elegantly to get out.

She looked back to see him holding his cheek where she'd kissed him and staring after her. '...hooked' she thought, walking quickly away.

The words she had whispered in his ear echoed in his head over and over again that day.

“I'm only just 14 actually...but then you're definitely not superstitious are you...sir?” 

XXX

And now, with his rampant cock buried inside her as she rode him, she knew it had been the last teasing comment which had guaranteed him coming back. Lifting off his cock, she moved round until she was facing him and looked at his flushed face.

“I want to taste you” she said.

They'd already fucked twice this afternoon in this utilitarian room. The curtains closed to keep out prying eyes. A pit stop for sales reps and lonely long distance drivers. Cheap and anonymous. Its main benefit being the semi circle of single story rooms, each one as plain as the next. Cars lined up opposite each room. No one cared, or checked on how many people occupied the room once it was paid for. And no one cared when a taxi pulled up with a slim dark haired schoolgirl in the back. The man paid for the cab in advance, with a generous tip for the driver. 

Anonymity guaranteed.

After showering to wash the reek of sex and sweat off them, they usually laid together, her fingers teasing his erection until it was quivering and hard again. She spent several minutes toying with it, examining every millimetre. Her determination to know everything, absolutely everything about sex was proceeding quickly. She now knew what it felt like to be fucked, hard, by a big guy with an adult cock. She now knew what it felt like to suck one, to hear a man groaning helplessly as her lips and tongue brought him to the very edge. And over it. She had one thing in common with Katie Fitch, although she didn't know it then. They wouldn't even meet until college and the glorious sex they would indulge in was years away. But she sucked like a whore, just like Katie, and she always swallowed.....just like Katie. It seemed only polite somehow?

So when she told the man (she knew his name now, but she preferred to keep silent about it) she wanted to taste him, he knew what that meant.

She moved over him, her slim body kneeling over his face. He gripped her smooth hips in his brawny hands and covered her wet sex with a hungry mouth. His tongue penetrated her and began to thrust in and out. She groaned once, deep in her throat and leaned forwards. Holding his throbbing cock in one hand at the base her mouth closed over the bulbous head with a satisfied moan. He groaned then too. His wife and the two other women he’d occasionally fucked over the fifteen years of his marriage, provided oral pleasure to him now and then. But this girl, this...child... was far and away the best at giving him satisfaction. Her small moans and grunts as she sucked and tongued him spurred him to thrust two straight fingers inside her liquid tight cunt. He knew already she liked to be absolutely full when she came. Two of his fingers almost equalled his thick cock. Lapping relentlessly at her with his flat tongue and spearing her with both fingers always got her off spectacularly.

So they moaned and writhed together for long minutes. Effy's thighs trembled as his fingering and licking built her orgasm inexorably. She sucked harder, savouring the thickness and pulsing in her mouth. She always felt like she was born to do this. Whether it was with a girl or a man, the sensation of being licked well, together with the chance to give someone else oral pleasure, was a sure fire route to a powerful orgasm.

That's what happened, of course. She read the signs of his approaching climax accurately. He always jerked his hips up towards the sucking mouth, taking his own mouth away from her long enough to shout hoarsely that she had to play with his balls. She didn't know then that a certain James Cook would have a similar pre orgasm ritual, but the first time Cook fucked her, it amused her no end to hear his identical pleas. Men....always so fucking predictable.

She reached down, still pumping his shaft and cupped the heavy balls there. His loud moan into her cunt signalled his release. She pushed the pulsing cock deeper into her throat (apparently the Stonems and Fitches possessed a similar absent gag reflex) and prepared for the spurts. Once, twice, three times he moaned his satisfaction as she swallowed, groaning her own pleasure at his hot gift. When she came, her legs closed hard around his head. His fingers curled up until they were stroking her sweet spot and the tongue on her clit was replaced with lips that sucked hard on it. Her muffled scream mingled with his as their bodies jerked and writhed in ecstasy.

Later, he left first, getting into his car without a backward glance. She peered through the gap in the curtains, smiling wryly at his caution. Obviously he had a lot to lose, but she still found it amusing. She didn't know how long she would keep seeing him, Sasha was already consigned to history, and there were so many stiff cocks, so many willing girls out there. Before she left the room, jumping into the pre paid waiting cab, she was already planning her next conquest. That demure Emily Fitch girl at school had been giving her definite shy signals....?


End file.
